Military Academy
by Queenoffiction
Summary: How would it be if the one piece crew were in the Military! Zoro has a sexy Blonde lookin over his trainingXD Zoro's tryin to get the cook but how long will Sanji resist?;D..last chapter is up! might put out oneshots4story Read&Review plz
1. Introductions

Military Academy

The wind pushed at him as he sped on his motorbike and Zoro couldn't help but be curious about this appointment he's heading to. He had received a letter a week ago from this apparently secret military school asking for him to show up to discuss something urgent. Zoro is not one for military, but he has been asked to work for multiple secret agencies after he was caught in illegal fights in the undergrounds. It's been a year since the last mission and it has been heel for him, and so he thought it wouldn't hurt to check what they had for him.

As he edged closer to the academy Zoro saw a bar nearby and couldn't help but smirk at his good luck. It has been a long ride and he needed a drink.

He parked at the door and entered the bar. He looked around and spotted a blonde. _'This day just keeps getting better'_ he thought and approached the bar sitting on a stool next to the blonde.

"Get me the strongest drink you have" The man at the bar nodded his approval and turned to the blonde.

"Hey Franky have you heard of this secret weapon they are talking about in the academy ... oh get me another shot"

"Sanji, that's enough for you"

Zoro, blinked in surprise, turned to the apparently _male_ blonde and raised a brow in amusement. Sanji realizing that he's being stared at turned to face a very attractive .. man! He ogled at the very buff man next to him, and his ridiculous green hair which actually suited him.

When he realized he's been staring, he shook his head and glared at the man "What?!"

Zoro smirked at the obvious attention he got and got back to his drink.

Sanji observed the stranger "Are you new here at the Academy?

"…"

"You must be cuz we are in the middle of nowhere and everyone in this bar is from the Academy, even Franky here is" he pointed at the bartender.

"Was" said Franky.

"Was?" Zoro was a little curious now.

"Yeah, I got married me and my wife decided that we needed income and we didn't want to be far from our friends so I built this place, made the first floor into a bar and we live upstairs, ofcourse."

Zoro nodded. When he just kept drinking the blonde turned toward him.

"Sanji Blackleg, first Lieutenant and chef at the Academy" he put out his hand. Zoro stared at the hand for a while then took it.

"Roronoa Zoro, I'm kinda lost don't know what I'm doing here" Zoro decided that was a good answer just to be on the safe side. Also the guy – who he thought was female because of his amazingly slender body and silky blonde hair though still very attractive – was very drunk to focus on his interrogation. Zoro was pulled out of his trail of thoughts when some guys tried to pull his swordcase from his shoulder.

"Whats in the case, man?"

"Mind if we take a look" snickered the other guy.

Before he could react a leg came out of nowhere and knocked one of them out. Zoro realized it was Sanji and sat back to watch what the blonde would do next.

"Hey that is not a nice way to treat a newcomer to our academy guys" teased the blonde, but the others didn't seem to want to back out and actually seemed excited to fight the blonde.

Franky seeing the new green-haired guy gap at the display before him in confusion decided to explain and leaned close to Zoro's ears. "These guys are theLieutenant's underlings so for them it's a great opportunity to show their strength to him".

Zoro looked amused at the present show before him. This place certainly isn't like any academy he has been to and it's clear by the way these people are acting. But just as one of the guys started to move towards Sanji, Zoro realized the blonde had hit the ground groaning in pain.

"Man, Sanji! Would some take this shit to his bed" whined Franky, thinking this is the last time he is giving the blonde drinks.

Zoro payed both their bills, scooped Sanji up into his arms and walked out of the bar towards the academy.

"Hey, hey, hey! Fuck you man, I'm not a woman" yelled Sanji when he realized what just happened.

"No thank you not interested"

"As if" mumbled Sanji. After squirming around to get comfortable in Zoro's arms he wondered just who is this man. He picked him up as easily as he would pick up a sack of potatoes. He looked up at his face, _'This guy is really handsome'_**, **What the hell is he saying he loves women, which makes it even harder not to be curious.

"So … Zoro … like the movie"

Zoro raised a brow at him.

"So do you wear like a maske to hide your identity?"

"No"

"a cape?"

"Definetly not!"

Sanji laughed and Zoro almost stumbled at the sight of the blonde laughing, he was beautiful. When the blonde quieted down, Zoro smirked at him. "Are you teasing me?"

Sanji lost his breath _' Wow that smirk really does wonders to him or maybe I'm just too drunk'_ .

"Ooo, do you carve your initials on the crime area?" Zoro just grunted in frustration.

"Alright, alright changing topics"

"…"

"Where are you from?"

"Your too curious for your own good, dammit"

"Why are you here?"

"…"

"What's in the case?"

"Your getting on my nerves blondie"

Sanji humphed, pouting in silence. Zoro felt his hand loosen around his nape and was pleased for that because the blonde was distracting him by playing with hairs there. Eventually Sanji's eyes rolled to the back of his head and lost consciousness.

……..

Sanji woke up in his bed with a massive headache. He got up to go to the bathroom, when he returned he glimpsed a silhouette of a man in the middle of the field and three mettle objects shined in the moonlight. The movement of the man was graceful and enchanting his figure there shined by the moon in the middle of the night made him look like some long-forgotten Greek God to walk among the mortals. Sanji was mesmerized, he stood there gawking until the clouds had covered the moon and the man was no longer visible in the darkness. Sanji stood there for a while hoping to see the mysterious man again to make sure that it wasn't his imagination, but nothing.


	2. The Test

Zoro met up wit a dorky little kid whom he was told was the General. The raven haired kid welcomed him by wrapping his arms and legs around him, but when they got down to business there was a 360 degree change in his attitude which if Zoro had not been sitting across would say he was another guy, a twin maybe.

All that he was told was that he was going to be tested for his strength, stamina and indurence the next day so that the results will be applied and considered into the plan. General Luffy also told him that it was okay if Zoro could not keep up with the soldiers he will be placed amongst because the are here training to be leaders and the training they do everyday is intense. Finally he was sent to bunk with the young soldiers the kid was taking about.

*****

The next day, Sanji walked to awaken his underlings. Fuming about the incident he was in the day before. How dare that moss-head carry him like that infront of his underlings and Franky! And for God's sake he was practically flirting with him. Oh Franky is going to make so much fun of him. He really should stop drinking!

He entered the room and yelled at the top of his lungs for the soldiers to wake up and go on with their duties. _He'll be giving them hell today._

The young soldiers scrambled around putting on clothes, doing their beds and leaving to stand ready at the field.

Sanji walked to the further end of the room when he realized there was still someone behind. He approached the last bed and was shocked to see none other than the moss-head himself sitting up in bed and a smaller figure sprawled on his lap.

Zoro looked up to see the blonde from yesterday. He looked him over. The blonde was wearing his uniform. When he looked his fill he realized he should explain because the situation he's in didn't really look… innocent.

"Shhh.. he's sleeping", because he didn't know what else to say.

"I can see that", he whispered gritting his teeth, "What is Chopper doing with _you_?"

Zoro's eyebrow rose, "jealous?"

"Ass if freak show, what is he doing here?"

"Check up"

"What is he checking your sexuality?"

"Again… jealous?"

"What are you doing with him? He's a kid!" his voice raising a little bit.

"Don't you think I know that" Zoro couldn't believe what the blonde was insinuating he did. He really is being an ass. Zoro carefully detached Chopper's little pale arms from around his torso and stood up to face Sanji. "He came in for my check up, and I asked him about how came to be a doctor at his age and he started crying so I comforted him… Is that a crime?"

Sanji relaxed but then frowned. He couldn't believe that this guy has only been here a day and it seems like he's stealing away his friends or at least bonding when they obviously aren't. Chopper seems very comfortable with him, Franky, when he went to verify with him if what he thought happened yesterday actually did happen and obviously he respected him by the way he recounted the incident, and Luffy called him today to make sure that Sanji kept an eye on him and report to him of the results. Zoro saw they different emotions that went through the blonde's face and finally Sanji glared at him and said, "Get your lazy ass ready and out on the field moss-head"

"What did you call me, eyebrow"

"You will not talk back unless asked soldier", a leer crossing Sanji face, " and you will refer to me as _sir_"

Zoro didn't break eye contact and smirked. _Two can play this game_.

*****

"You will go over this circuit until the sun goes down" commanded Sanji looking over the young soldiers, then pointedly looked at Zoro and said, "For every complaint I hear an hour would be added, understood?"

"Yes, sir"

Zoro smirked. _Easy_, he was going to have fun with this. Sanji saw the smirk on Zoro's face and approached him.

"Something funny, soldier" Damn, he really wanted to curse at the moss-head right now but it's considered a violation when he's in duty.

"No, sir" Zoro had the nerve to look Sanji over.

"Look me in the eyes when I talk to you, soldier"

"Sorry, can't help it… I like a blonde in uniform" purred Zoro then smirked, "Sir".

Zoro didn't say it out load, but just clear enough for Sanji to hear. Sanji knew he was blushing, but he tried to make it look like he's furious.

When Zoro's smirk widened into a grin he knew it didn't work and turned around yelling for them to begin.

If it was anyone else he would have kicked their ass, but he guessed it was fair since he was rather harsh to him before.

As he watched them go about their training he couldn't help but stare at Zoro. Something about him and that smile made his stomach flutter.

The guy was handsome and _strong_. The man did not slow down throughout the circuit. Sanji could not look away, muscles rippling under the T shirt, the strength on those arms and his fluid movements. Apparently he has underestimated him. When he kept ogling the moss-head he told himself that he was doing what Luffy asked him to do, but if anyone else saw him they would say he's doing more then observe.

The sun went down and the soldiers lined up awaiting their next torture. It also started raining, right in schedule for Sanji's next goal.

Sanji yelled for them to hear over the platting and splashing of the rain, "You will stand in the rain for an hour without a move, I don't to see anyone scratch, scuffle or any movement of any kind"

Several soldiers looked at each other then back to their leader.

"This is a very important procedure to go through, because this will show me and yourselves your limits and endurance", Sanji looked at his watched, "we begin _now_".

Sanji stood with his soldiers his uniform soaking and in ten minutes they were all drenched. Zoro aware that Sanji's attention was on him didn't look his way but forward. Although he could sense that Sanji's opinion of him changed, it was there in his glance unlike before when he was looking for him to give up, now he was actually observing him with respect.

Sanji didn't think that Zoro would withstand the test this long. The others are trained to do this everyday, but for Zoro this is his first time.

After half an hour Sanji glanced at Zoro again not expecting him to look back, but when he did he realized that Zoro was actually looking him over again. Their eyes then locked and Sanji unconsciously licked his lips and Zoro's eyes flared. It was quick to disappear but Sanji saw it. Zoro's eyes burned with desire at his action and Sanji shivered visibly, which caused Zoro to grin devilishly before looking forward again.

**I'm sorry I stopped here:p there is another chapter coming soon… I though I would add two more chapters for you guyz to decide if u want me to keep going with the story … cuz I really don wanna write it if no one is reading it ( I got projects and stuff.. you know) So review either now or after the other chapter.**

**Thank you for reading my story!:) **********


	3. Rainy Night

The rain was torrential now, and the wind howled like hundred furies. Sanji stood at the window inside the building no longer wet, but in new dry clothes observing the three remaining soldiers. He watched Zoro standing rod straight while the other two slouched and shivered. This man was magnificent. _Why doesn't our general look like him at least we won't have people making fun of our troops when they meet us._ Sanji snorted at the trail of his thoughts, _Luffy was damn strong though_.

"It has been two and a half hours"

Sanji jumped startled to find Ace close behind him glancing out the window.

"Yeah, I already asked them to come in an hour and a half ago… fifteen stayed, after half an hour… seven, and now as you can see, three"

"And one of them is the new guy?" He said it more like a statement.

"Yep", it amazed Sanji so much that he's been staring only at him. "Maybe he's alien", he suggested.

Ace laughed out load, "Funny" he nodded looking back at the newbie. After a while he turned to leave then paused. "Sanji I've been watching you… give the new guy a chance", Sanji shocked started to say something but was cut by Ace's next sentence, "And don't forget to report this to either Smoker or myself … telling Luffy will get us nowhere"

Sanji snorted and nodded. Luffy wasn't made general for his leadership in office priorities but in battle. He looked back out the window and watched the other two soldiers as they gave up giving the moss-head a nod showing their respect before running into the building. _Maybe he should give the guy a break_.

Sanji attended to the shivering soldiers giving them towels, dry clothes and sitting them in front of the fireplace. He then returned to find that the rain had stopped and watched Zoro drag himself into the building. _The bastard stayed until the rain stopped fully to prove himself to my challenge, why doesn't he kill himself in the process._ Sanji gritted his teeth and ran to assist him.

Zoro walked in shivering and Sanji grabbed his hand pulling him into the bathroom. Sanji didn't know why he was angry and worried over this guy.

"Here take off your clothes"

Zoro had just enough strength to laugh. "If you knew how many times I have dreamed of you saying that…" He looked down at his hands, which were shaking violently from the cold. His fingers were purplish blue.

"This is not the time for jokes, marimo" Sanji said sternly, running around to prepare towels. Zoro's eyebrow rose, "That's a new one"

Sanji turned around and saw that he hadn't made much headway on his clothing. His chest bare, and his pants plastered to his thighs. A scar ran across his chest from his right shoulder down to the left bone over his navel, Sanji gasped at the extent of it and for some reason wanted to trace it with his hand._ God, this guy looked like a God damn worrior._

"What is wrong with you" he scolded, try to cover the flush he was getting. "I told you to take off your clothes".

"I'm trying, _fuck_!"

Sanji's eyes fell to Zoro's hands, which were fumbling over the fastenings to his pants. His fingers were shaking violently, and he couldn't seem to make them close around his buttons. With brisk determination, he closed the space between them and unfastened his pants. He turned around blushing fiercely when Zoro pulled down his pants.

"I'm usually a bit more impressive" smirked Zoro.

"G-get under the warm water" stammered Sanji.

Zoro smiled, but the chattering of his teeth marred the effect. "You're embarrassed."

"Do you any dry clothes?" Sanji asked ignoring Zoro's comment.

"Just pants, they are in my locker" and Sanji shooed him into the showers.

_This is ridiculous_ why is he blushing over the package of his same gender. All night Sanji has been attending to his soldiers, but none of them made him feel this way. Even when he refused to look Zoro in the eye since he pulled him in to the bathroom. And why is it taking Zoro longer than the others to finish up. He shifted from feet to feet arms crossed over his chest.

When Zoro approached him fastening the new dry pants, Sanji lead the way to his room which had a fireplace in front of his desk, and a bed in the far corner. One of the young soldiers was still sitting on one of the two chairs in front of the fireplace rubbing his hands together. Zoro sat in the chair that wasn't occupied and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Sanji yanked the covers from his bed and tossed it to Zoro who covered himself to his chin. Sanji left and Zoro allowed himself to sink farther into the chair and tried to clamp his teeth together but clattered anyway. He hated being so dependent on anyone, now he was wet cold, and pathetic in front of the blonde. And to add insult to injury, he'd seen him naked, and he did not have much to show for himself.

A few minutes later Sanji reappeared through the doorway, two steaming mugs in his hands which he handed to the two shivering figures. Zoro took a sip of the coffee, shuddering with delight as the heat traveled down his sides. _This was a really good cup of coffee._ He drank the last of it and handed the mug to Sanji, who placed the mugs on the desk and sat on the floor back against the desk facing the fire.

There was silence for a few minutes except for the crackling of the fire. When the yound soldier warm enough finally left for bed Sanji said, "You did good today".

Zoro just grunted. Sanji rolled his eyes at the reply he received then said, "You know I'm saying this because this Academy is known for the strengths of the people here and the special abilities most of them have…", Zoro turned to face Sanji frowning.

"What do you mean special abilities?"

"There are a lot of devil fruit members here" surprised that Zoro did not know this information.

"What? You mean there actually exists a fruit which gives people powers?"

Sanji nodded, "This is why I am surprised that you are not one of them and still have that much power in you"

Zoro grunted. "So what do you do?"

"Whatever comes my way. Sometimes I help with the federal bearue, and someother things that if I tell you I'd have to kill you"

Sanji laughed, "Lame, man"

"I was an illegal fighter caught in act and when the law realized I'm of good use they released me to take whatever problem they come to me for."

"I think you weren't supposed to tell me that", smirked Sanji.

"Zoro glanced his way, shrugged then said, "I think I can trust you"

Sanji was shocked to hear Zoro's confession and looked at his for a while, then smiled too himself.

Silence descended upon them until a snore came from Zoro and Sanji was just about to ask more personal background. Sanji gazed for a while at Zoro's profile before he himself fell unconscious.

*****

Zoro woke up comfortably warm that he felt lazy to go back to his bed when he realized where he was. He stretched grunting as the chair has caused some muscles to stiffen. He stood to leave but halted when he saw the blonde sleeping on the floor. He looked uncomfortable. Zoro huffed and crouched down to carry the blonde to the bed. When he was level with his face he stared. Gawked at how beautiful the blonde looked. He carefully pushed Sanji's bangs away from his face and smiled at how peaceful he looked. He shifted to nuzzle the tempting pale neck sighing on how soft he felt. He smelled of smoke and spices. Zoro nuzzled higher and the blonde let out a sound like a sigh mixed with a moan and Zoro felt heat head straight to his crotch. He groaned and lifted Sanji carefully in his arms setting him on the bed and covering him with the cover he had used. Zoro watched at Sanji smiled contentedly and snuggled deeper into the bed then went to bed himself.

**Here is the chapter I promised:)As I said before I will not continue the story if u guyz don't like it .. I have been given even more projects this week:(**

**Thank you so much for reading and for the people who reviewed earlier thank you I really would love to finish the story for you guyz but you understand how hard it is.. I would need a little more encouragement.. **

**I'll be waiting for your reviews.. **


	4. Mission: Tournament

Sanji woke up confused to find himself in his bed nicely tucked in. Does he sleep walk? _Not that I know of._ But because he was called in, he did not have tome to ponder.

He walked out placing his hat on his head when he spotted Zoro trying to pull on his boots while walking. The marimo was heading towards the General's office where he was ordered to head to. Sanji frowned. _Something is up and if it involves the marimo it ain't good._

When he stopped in front of the General's door facing the marimo their eyes met then nodded their greetings.

Sargeant Nami witnessed the exchange and shook her head muttering 'men' and crossed the hall towards them.

"You know people are dying out there with the time you waste ogling at each other", she smirked evilly as she saw their eyes widen in shock, but before one of them thought of a good come back she opened the door to the office. She glanced pointedly for them to enter, Sanji swirled in singing "I only ogle at my Nami-swaaaan ~". Zoro witnessed the act snorted and rolled his eyes, growling slightly as he passed sergeant Nami. Both Zoro and Sanji saluted their General before they were asked to sit. Behind Luffy stood Ace and Smoker studying Zoro intently.

"Lieutenant, Zoro this is officer Smoker" commanded Luffy after squealing and jumping around in greeting, "Smoker"

Smoker stepped forward and said in a clear and surprisingly commanding voice, "Let's just cut to the chase"

"I love when you get all commanding, it's hot" squealed Ace. To Zoro's surprise both Sanji and Luffy cracked up laughing and to add to that Smoker was angry but clearly blushing beat red.

"This is not the time, Ace" growled Smoker and Ace barely pulled a straight face, "I'm sorry, completely inappropriate"

When the laughter died down Smoker continued, "We have an opportunity to get inside the enemy base"

Smoker hesitated then looked at Zoro and said, "We asked for your help in getting into a base which was part of the government military only they rebelled when they found about the devil-fruit users having the right to join the military and be rightful citizens of this world"

"They feel threatened" stated Zoro nodding his head showing that he understands. "Yes, so you see they have gathered up every soldier who is anti-devil-fruit user to destroy us. Now as you might already have guessed we are the only base with devil-fruit users to have our soldiers get into the enemy base to learn of something that we can use for future reference. It's a swordsmanship tournament. We want you and Sanji who is also a non devil-fruit user in there."

"So what are you saying we pretend to play with swords?" snorted Sanji confusion clear in his expression.

"Sanji… Zoro is a swordsman why do you think we requested him?" explained Ace.

Sanji turned to gawk at Zoro, "WHAT? THIS IDIOT MARIMO IS A SWORDSMAN? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! If he's a swordsman then I'm a professional belly dancer!" exclaimed Sanji.

At Sanji's words Luffy forgot the biscuits he was sneaking into his mouth and fell to the floor laughing. Zoro growled frustrated to deal with a bunch of idiots. While Smoker tried to hide his grin, Ace just stared at Sanji. Sanji then stopped laughing and looked back to analyze Zoro. _Well, he does look quiet powerful, oh my God, is he?_ He turned back to Ace. "He is, Sanji"

Sanji wanted to ask Zoro about it, but he didn't want to seem interested and he had to be professional so instead he said, "Where do I come in to this plan?"

"Good question" said Ace impressed at Sanji's reaction, "they need more assistants in the kitchen seeing as how there would be more people who would be coming for the tournament and _you_ are the best" winked Ace.

"My partner went to check on the rules and regulations for the tournament and he said that they only check if you were a devil-fruit user" finalized Smoker.

"Does that mean that I have passed the test or is this part of it?" asked Zoro.

"You have definitely passed the test" mumbled Sanji quietly. Ace smiled, "you'll get your answer when your back"

Zoro sat thinking in silence aware of the eyes of every person in the room on him. He looked up then and faced Luffy a demonic grin crossing his face made everyone shiver. _Definitely a swordsman_. Instead of looking away Luffy matched Zoro and grinned back.

*****

"Sanji you sure your ready for this?" asked Ace.

"Of course" sighed Sanji, "But why do you have to put me in an assignment with this idiot marimo-head?"

"Cook-san you know it will really help navigator-san" said Robin gliding beside them as they walked to the boat. She came along informing them to keep an eye on the security of the base and any other heads up to help with her final plans to attack the enemy.

"Anything for my Robin-chan and Nami-swan ~"

"So are you any good?" frowned Zoro.

Sanji knew what Zoro was talking about he rolled his eyes, "Che, I'm a chief, what do you think moron?!"

"How am I supposed to know, shit cook, you never cooked for me" growled Zoro as Robin giggled. Ace, however, unceremoniously jumped on Zoro's back and whispered in his ear, "You're really hot when you're pissed"

"Ace!" Shrieked Sanji and Zoro hit Ace I the nose with the back of his head, which caused an immediate untangling.

When there bag packs were on boards Zoro and Sanji stood waving at the rail to Ace and Robin. The boat docked and they waited for the inevitable. Zoro also dwelled on why he got pissed watching Sanji swoon over Nami and this Robin girl.

Sanji glanced Zoro's way nervously then looked at his hands on the rail then said in a very quiet voice, "do I sleep walk?" _God, it would be really embarrassing if he saw me sleep walk._

Zoro looked at him then frowning, obviously confused. Sanji huffed impatiently then stammered, "Well, you see I'm sure I dozed off on the floor and… and I woke up in bed this morning so I was wondering if you saw me sleep walk or .."

When Zoro didn't answer he looked his way and was surprised to see his face flushed. Then realization dawned in on him and he blushed furiously stammering incoherent words while the marimo flushed deeper mumbling something about 'sleep' and left Sanji's side.

*****

**A big thanks goes out to people who reviewed the story :D:D:D thank you very much I appreciate the interest and support I'm sorry this took long and I'm sorry to say the other chapter probably will, too. It has been hard for my these days so bare with me please. This chapter is mostly filled with information, but it's a good thing cuz it means that I will keep going with my story ( you guys convinced me:D ).. I promise juicy moments in the next chapters XD … anyway thank you again:) Enjoy **


	5. Mission: Tournament 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece. But MAAN how I wish I did!**

Zoro and Sanji spent the entire trip ignoring each other. Sanji sat smoking at the front of the boat enjoying the scenery while Zoro sat at the back polishing his treasured swords.

They quickly settled in. Sanji went to cook for the enemy while Zoro prepared himself for the tournament.

When Sanji was given a ten minute break he went to share information with Zoro whom he found in the midst of battle. Sanji was immediately mesmerized. Zoro oozed of power and moved with grace. He mastered his three swords with ease. Wait a minute, three?! Impossible. Sanji stared his mouth hanging open. Zoro had two swords in each hand and a sword between his teeth. He swung, slashed with ease and took on blows like taking on a harmless fly. _If he's not a devil-user then he must be a monster. _A monster with beautiful techniques.

Zoro finished his opponent with one blow. He was stalling this whole time so that he won't gab attention. Zoro has done this many times before and he knows what needs to be done. Sanji smiled, _a few days with the marimo and I already can read him._

Zoro walked back to his bench finding Sanji waiting for him, smiling like a dork. Amused he grabbed a towel wiping off the sweat on his face and neck, "What's up?"

Sanji shook his head back to attention and cursed himself for the way he reacts in front of Zoro, he probably thinks he's an idiot.

Sanji cleared his throat and said, "There are only two doors in and out of building B. One is the main door; the other is the kitchen door to bring supplies".

Zoro looked around at the three buildings, "Building C" he said nodding his head towards a building farther away from the field is no use for us they are dorms for the lowest ranking workers here, so that leaves us with building A to check out and I'm sure their General stays there"

"There is one more thing" said Sanji grabbing Zoro's attention again "The chief at the kitchen is second in command"

Zoro's eyes widened, "That's good, get as much information as you can and I'll get in building A tonight. We need more time…"

Before Sanji could say anymore a whistle was blown. Zoro grunted, "My turn" took off his sweaty T shirt and walked to the middle of the field.

Tanned skin over bulging muscles shined under the sun. Sanji gasped at how the muscles played rippling and shifting under glistening skin. Broad shoulders that are meant for worrior and the slightly lighter tone on the gash across his chest made Sanji shiver. _How will Zoro look like if he unleashed his full power_, wondered Sanji but then shook out of it. Zoro is taking a too much of his brain capacity.

Sanji wanted to stay and watch but his ten minutes were up. So he stalked away cursing himself for the millionth time that day.

*****

After a day of cooking, questioning and spying, Sanji was exhausted. He dropped on the bed - which they were given as guests – sighing deeply. The whole room was cramped up with with beds and sleeping matts. It smelled of sweat, dust and booze, but Sanji was too tired to care.

"Hey blondie! Need a partner?" sneered a drunken man – whom few of his teeth were gone – trying to crawl on to Sanji.

"Don't call me blondie, you bastard" growled Sanji kicking the drunk to the floor. He really didn't have enough energy for this.

"Hey don't be rude, blondie" another one came closer. _Shit_. This one looked tough and he had two others with him grinning like idiots. The three were bald with piercing on their ears. Sanji kicked at the leader, but his leg was caught firmly before the man leaned on to him, "Don't worry I'll be gentle".

"Get off me you piece of shit" yelled Sanji. He tried to move, but the other two were pinning him too now. _If I wasn't tired I would have easily kicked their asses, shit! _Fear was easing in, when suddenly the weight was off o him and the three slammed across the wall at the far end of the room. Zoro was standing in front of his bed his back facing him. Sanji didn't see his face, but he saw the people visible to Zoro's face scurry away.

"He's mine" announced Zoro in a cold voice and the three across the room nodded firmly.

Sanji's jaw was still hanging open when Zoro turned around. The expression he had was no longer there because he was back to his bored expression, slightly frowning.

To Sanj's surprise Zoro took off his T shirt and got in bed with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" hissed Sanji.

Sanji yelped when Zoro pulled his back against his front and pulled the covers on them both.

"Shhh, this is to get them away from your ass"

"I can take care of myself"

"Clearly" grunted Zoro.

Sanji wiggled ad pushed at Zoro's hands to no use. "God, Sanji, stop that!" groaned Zoro steadying Sanji's movements by placing a firm grip on his hip. "Why?" hissed Sanji. Furious, he turned his face around and what he saw made his face turn red. Zoro congratulated himself on his control over the feel of Sanji against him and the fact that he was adorably blushing. Zoro smiled to himself. Now he knew he couldn't resist the blonde anymore, but it will take patience and sacrifice which will result in gaining the best thing he'll ever know. The blonde was worth it. He knew it the moment they met at the bar. The way the bartender cared for him when he didn't have to. The way his face looked calm and tired when he slept. This man cares and gives more than he shows and Zoro wanted to ease his pain and erase the frown that appears when he's asleep.

"So, how come you let _me _call you blondie?" smirking Zoro knew it will take a lot of seducing on his part and he didn't mind it when Sanji kept blushing adorably.

"Shut up" muttered his face turning a deeper shade of red. Zoro was warm and comfortable and Sanji couldn't help but relax against him. _Why does the marimo have to be so nice._

"Zoro" said Sanji turning in his arms to face him.

"Hmm" Zoro opened his eyes to lock with ocean blues.

Sanji hesitated then said, "Where did you get the scar from?"

Zoro wasn't surprised by the question, "Mihawk, this is his way of sending me a message"

"What is it?"

"He wants me to challenge him again when I'm ready" Zoro studied Sanji's face as he stared at the gash across his chest. Sanji was really attractive his clear blue eyes were warm and sharp, nose straight and proud and his lips… Zoro looked away the closeness wasn't helping. Zoro then continued, "You know Mihawk is said to be one of the leading rebels"

Sanji looked up surprised, "Is that why you were eager to do this?"

Zoro nodded. Sanji looked back down at the gash and brought his fingers to trace the scar, but Zoro grabbed his hand pulling it away. Zoro's tanned hand slightly larger tangled with his slim long pale hand. The contrast was attractive.

Sanji then raised his eyes to look at Zoro's and found them blazing with… desire. Just like that rainy night when he thought he had imagined it. _Zoro desired him?_ But there was something else. He looked sad. Sanji's own flames vanished as remorse settled in.

Sanji did not pull away his hands and Zoro did not seem to want to let go. For some reason Sanji felt at peace even though, he realized it would have been awkward if it were some other person. Before they knew it they were sleeping soundly.

*****

**That was fast:p I thought this chapter would take long to write .. I don't think the next chapter will take long.. bare with me because I'm making this up while am going :p if you have suggestions inspire me:) please review cuz when u do I get what you want in a story … my friend is drawing wonderful chibis on my story (love u munz) I'll put up a link for u guys to see when she's done:) again thank u soooo much for reviewing (I love Zoro too:D:D:D) .. enjoy**


	6. Mission: Tournament 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece. Sniff. Whhhhhyyyyyy :'(**

Sanji woke up from the best sleep he had had in months. He registered that Zoro was still wrapped around him making his back warm. _When did they get into this position?_ Zoro nuzzled the back of Sanji's neck.

Sanji sighed in content at the feeling. _I must be going crazy_, he thought. Since when does he feel like this with man. Sanji snuggled into Zoro's embrace then stopped mid action, _was that?_ _No there is no way. _When he snuggled closer Zoro groaned and pulled Sanji flush against him and rocked his hip into Sanji in his sleep.

Sanji snapped his eyes open and wiggled his hip to confirm his guess. Sanji suddenly jumped away from Zoro furious and kicked him in the gut sending him flying across the room like the bastards from last night.

Zoro hit the ground hard cursing angrily at the harsh way he was woken up.

"What the hell is wrong with you, shit cook" growled Zoro.

"You… Y-you were…" Sanji was shaking with anger. First, another man was wrapped around him and then this. It was too much.

"What?"

Sanji pointed at Zoro's midsection, when Zoro looked down he flushed. There was a visible bulge in his pants. Zoro thankful that everyone was already up, and in the dinning room for breakfast.

Zoro then stammered, "Oh, come on, it's the morning… I'm sorry…". That was a lie and Zoro knew it, because he had better control of himself. He, himself, he was surprised to realize that Sanji did this to him. Made him lose his control and that scared him.

Sanji didn't look Zoro in the eye. He didn't want Zoro to see that he was blushing. Zoro did apologize (which it was clear he didn't do very much) and he seemed surprised himself.

"Fine" Sanji muttered, "but if it happens again I'll kick your ass"

Zoro smirked, "I'd like to see you try". Zoro was surprised that Sanji had let it pass that fast. _Does that mean that I have a chance?_ He wanted to know but he wouldn't pass a chance to see what the cook's got up his sleeve when it comes to fighting.

*****

Arguing and teasing about each other's fighting techniques they walked to the dinning hall for breakfast. The hall was filled with soldiers. Most were already seated at the two long tables adjacent to each other on the right side of the room. The servants were busy putting oblong platters of meat on the table. The aroma of the food made Sanji feel sick. The soldiers were grabbing handfuls of what looked like very bad food before the plates were even placed in front of them. Some even had the decency to belch, Sanji almost gagged.

"Hey save me a seat I'll cook us something good to eat" Sanji glared at the food on the table and then smirked at Zoro's expression at his suggestion and said "I'm a cook aren't I?"

After a few minutes Sanji sat next to Zoro placing two plates in front of them. Zoro immediately dug into the delicious food. When Sanji didn't get a compliment he shrug and dug in himself. Sanji didn't expect a lot from Zoro, he was dense.

Zoro felt that he was being watched and looked up. He found the bald guy who was harassing Sanji last night glaring at him. Zoro glanced at Sanji seeing if he had caught the glare himself and found Sanji biting down on a muffin and jam dripped over his lower lip. Zoro smirked, _lets give 'em a show shall we?!_

He grabbed Sanji arm - which was going to wipe the jam off with a clothe - pulling Sanji closer. Sanji's eyes widened as Zoro's lips covered his lower lip and sucked. Zoro nibbled and traced the lip with his tongue tasting jam and nicotine which intensified his senses. Sanji was shocked by the first touch – Zoro's lips were cool and firm. But when he nibbled on his lip he sighed softely and shivered at the feel of Zoro's tongue. Zoro bit Sanji's lip as he backed away emitting a moan. Zoro's breath caught in the back of his throat at the sound. Dear God, Sanji was beautiful.

"Taste good, cook" he said in a hoarse voice against Sanji's lips. Zoro held his stare, waiting for the slamming heart inside his chest and his harsh breathing with his arousal to settle down. The cook could really do this to him!

Sanji couldn't believe the sound that came out if his mouth. Sanji sucked in his lower lip (Zoro watching every feature of Sanji's in the process trying to read him) tasting a bit of jam and something else which must be of Zoro's. "So, is this a thank you for the meal?" whispered Sanji clearly confused.

Zoro turned to the bald thug and smirked at the smug expression. Sanji glanced at the same direction and caught the expression himself. _So that's what it is_. So as to seem indifferent and unexpected Sanji nudged Zoro playfully and snorted, "Nice one". But he couldn't help but feel disappointed. The heat and excitement were washed away and he was left feeling cold and empty.

"So are we heading back to base" Sanji murmured in a low voice so that noone could overhear.

"No, I have one more battle to finish"

"What? Weren't they supposed to finish yesterday?"

"I delayed it"

"Delayed…Did you tell our base?"

"Yeah talked to Ace yesterday night after the match"

"Okay but why?"

"I went to building A and the General doesn't stay there I have to find out where and I can't stay if the tournament is over"

"Alright, I'll look around too"

"No, it's too dangerous" he sighed in frustration, "I don't know what to do"

Sanji considered but Zoro was right it was dangerous to act fast. Zoro sighed, stood up and said, "I have to get ready for the match"

"I don't have much to do I'll come and watch when I'm done here"

Zoro then leaned down to whisper in Sanji's ear, "I wish I could say what I did was for show, but it wasn't necessarily a thank you either". When straightened he saw Sanji frown then suddenly blush deeply. Zoro winked and walked away smiling to himself all the way outside.

*****

Sanji dialed Ace's number trying not to think about Zoro's words but concentrate on their mission.

Sanji had talked to Ace about the match and the orders were for Zoro to lose. Zoro had defied orders and won the match after delaying it for Sanji to get word on the General's where abouts. They were now walking through the forest trying to stay low until they reached the shore to head home. Zoro calmly walking hands in his pockets, while Sanji retold the whole incident to Ace.

Sanji hadn't actually been innocent himself. When he gave the orders to Zoro, he watched the man go in flames and he understood. Zoro had a dream to be asked to lose that dream purposely was just hell. When Zoro finally agreed Sanji had grabbed his arm and told him that dreams were much more worth than damn badges.

Zoro was going through Sanji's words himself. He knew that Sanji stood for something big and this was proof. How mad could he be if he didn't sacrifice everything for a man who believed in the same dreams he did. He looked over at Sanji who was still on the phone and smiled. If there was one thing that surpasses his dream it would be him.

*****

**This took a little longer but I had to organize my ideas… it's a little harder when your making things up while your going… This chapter I focused more on their relationship than the mission itself (I think all of you want that) .. More drama coming up soon (hints: Ace and Luffy are involved in it) XD Thank you guyz for the reviews they make me want to make this story longer:D:D:D:D I appreciate suggestions if u have any:) **


	7. The Deep Deep

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece. Oda got to it before I did :p Respect!!! I respect you second to my mother, of course.**

Sanji and Zoro got on-board. Zoro looked around at the boat. The boat had the head of a goat at the front and a pirate flag of a skull wearing a straw-hat. _What kind of idiot has chosen this boat as their form of disguise and why is that straw-hat vaguely familiar._

Sanji snorted at Zoro's reaction and said, "Luffy thinks the boat will eliminate suspicions".

"Did you tell him that it actually attracts attention" laughed Zoro, looking around the weird boat.

Zoro was glad that they safely left without being seen or followed. But Sanji obviously had other things in mind that are bothering him.

The sea broght back memories of his foster father Zeff. Not good memories, but not necessarily bad ones either. And yet here he stood. At the railing. He could not seem to help himself. He could not be on the water and not look out. Out, and then down. At the blue, deep… deep sea.

He heard Zoro approaching he glanced his way. Zoro has taken off the bloody scarf from his head, and his short green hair ruffled in the breeze.

"It's quiet out here" he said, leaning against the railing next to Sanji facing the other way.

Sanji nodded. He searched his pockets taking out a pack of cigarettes. Zoro watched as Sanji struggled to light the stick against the blowing breeze. He grabbed the lighter from Sanji's hand.

"Let me" he lit and Sanji covered the sides from the breeze. Zoro watched as Sanji's face glowed in places and stayed shadows in some. For some reason he really wanted to know Sanji's darkest and deepest shadows and light them up. Zoro frowned at how much he's becoming attached to Sanji handing over the lighter to Sanji as he blew out the smoke.

"Hmm, I was wondering why you tasted of nicotine" Zoro smirked and Sanji blushed turning his face away from Zoro and muttering, "Baka marimo", which only made Zoro's grin widen.

"Are you okay?" asked Zoro when he looked at Sanji closely. Since he met him there have been dark circles under his eyes. It looks like it had faded a little but it's still there and Zoro couldn't help but wonder what had caused the cook this much trouble.

Sanji glanced at Zoro and found that he was watching him with concern. He huffed and looked at the sea. "You know I should hate the sea, but it's the opposite" announced Sanji. Zoro didn't know where this was going but he stayed silent.

"You should get some rest" said Sanji, he didn't want to bother Zoro with his problems.

Zoro slightly disappointed he said, "I'll wait"; he went inside grabbed a blanket and went back to his place sitting on the deck. He grabbed Sanji pulling him down against his side and adjusted the blanket around them.

"Oi" objected Sanji and shivered when he felt the radiating heat from Zoro's body around him, "What the hell are you doing mariomo"

"You have been shivering ever since we got out of there" he stated. Sanji couldn't argue with that, but he sat there stiffly. He might get some good sleep, he thought.

When Sanji thought that zoro had slept he looked at his handsome profile. It looked peaceful and for some reason that made him smile. After a while when he was nearly dozing off he heard Zoro whisper, "I'll wait"

This should have scared Sanji. Should have kept him up. But it didn't. Instead he dozed off instantly and Zoro heard him whisper, "Baka marimo". Zoro smiled, and kissed Sanji's head when he was sure Sanji was deep in his sleep soft blonde hairs tickling his nose.

*****

"Shit cook" Zoro nudged Sanji.

"mmm, what marimo?" he grumbled, _marimo?_ He snapped his eyes open, _What the hell was I thinking allowing the marimo to make me sleep beside him._

Sanji aimed his kick at Zoro's face, which was blocked by his arm. "What the fuck are you doing, shit cook, we must change into our uniform we're almost there"

They argued, kicked and punched all the way to the gates of their base. Zoro smiling to himself knew that this was all an act to cover his embarrassment. Sanji wasn't ready and Zoro said that he would wait.

"Shit cook"

"Marimo"

"Ero-cook"

"Muscle idiot", Sanji was running out of names.

"Curly-brow"

"I hate you!" mumbled Sanji when he was out of ideas.

Zoro then grabbed Sanji's wrist and pulled him against him, holding him in place by wrapping his arms around his waist. Sanji gasped at the contact eyes widening. "You do?" asked Zoro in a deep voice.

"Let me go, shitty marimo" struggled Sanji against Zoro.

"But I don't want to" smirked Zoro making Sanji's heart skip a beat.

"Anyone could see us, shit head" trying to push against Zoro's chest, but Zoro was obviously stronger when it comes to the upper body.

"Let them see" said Zoro leaning his head closer to Sanji's. And as Sanji's eyes slid to Zoro's mouth. It came back to him… the touch of his lips earlier that day, his kiss, his breath, and the bittersweet shock when he was through, because Sanji hadn't wanted it… and then he hadn't wanted it to end.

"Zoro…" whispered Sanji feeling that he no longer had the will to protest, making Zoro shudder at the erotic sound of his name from his mouth. Sanji could feel Zoro's hot breath on his lips and he shivered himself.

"Zoro, Sanji your back" someone called out to them and Sanji quickly pushed away from Zoro's now slackened arms, red in the face. He got furious when he noticed Zoro's cool movement for the curse.

Zoro may have looked calm but he was on fire on the inside and now pissed too. He cleared his throat and answered, "yes, sir", placing his hands behind his back.

"Y-yes, sir" stammered Sanji still shaken by the heat that went through them. _I need a vacation… go to clubs meet some girls. Maybe that's what I need because this thing with the thick headed marimo is just insane._

"I'm glad you're back safe" said G. Luffy grinning at his two soldiers, "Now I was called away from my dinner so I'll let Ace here finish with you and Sanji make me lots of meet tomorrow"

Ace came out of the shadows to stand in front of Zoro and Sanji as the General took off. He lit his hand in flames to look into their faces.

"You realize what you have done was wrong" announced Ace.

"Yes, sir"

"Inform me of your discoveries, lieutenant"

"The enemy's general asides in the mountain behind the base. Some kind of tunnel that leads to the underground"

Ace nodded to Sanji then turned back to Zoro.

"I know what you're all about Zoro so I'll be easy on you"

Zoro held Ace's eyes and saw the change in his attitude at once.

"Now to your punishment" smirked Ace stepping closer to Zoro. "I would like to punish you myself…"

Ace ran his finger down Zoro's chest then hooked his finger in Zoro's waist band and pulled, grinning wider as he peered through the small gap. Zoro clinched his jaw to keep himself from beating the Major General (right under the general's ranking) Ace up. While Sanji watched from the corner of his eyes in shock.

"Mmm impressive… I want that" he purred. Sanji's face went red. _Why do I care? I shouldn't care!_

Suddenly Ace backed away, "But I regretfully won't and it's the General's orders that specifically say that your punishment is to do whatever Sanji gives you and your back to bunking with the juniors, understood?"

"Yes, sir"

"Alright I'm off, I got someone waiting for me if you know what I mean" Ace took off whistling a tune all the way.

"Molesting idiot" grumbled Zoro.

"You should be thankful he's restraining himself because he's in duty"

"Ugh… he freaks me out" said Zoro faking a violent shiver.

"He is weird" laughed Sanji, "I'm going to have fun ordering you around"

Zoro smirked, "I'll do whatever you want, sir" he said lowering his gaze to Sanji's firm ass biting on his lower lip.

Sanji blushed madly and kicked at Zoro. But Zoro was already running into the base and through the gates laughing.

"Come back here, marimo, I'll get you for that! And you say Ace is a molesting idiot"

*****

**Important: Because I think you guyz are getting less enthusiastic about the story (I dunno maybe am overreacting) but I need you guyz to choose:**

**Do you want me to finish the story in about 5 chapters**

**Or lengthen the story to 20 chapters or soo**

**Please answer this for me I won't continue unless I get what u guys want:D and please review:$**

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer I was trying to make it better..**


	8. Weekend Lunch

**Thank you for the alerts, favorites and reviews I am overjoyed that your enjoying my ff:D:D:D**** I love u guyz XD**

**Disclaimer: one piece is owned by Oda, I don't gain money for this. Frankly I should cuz its taking a lot of my time:p but I do it for u guys XD**

When everyone has taken Saturday off as it is the weekend Zoro was made to stay and clean the kitchen, bathroom and any work that was thrown his way as his cue of punishments. He can't walk away until Sanji says he's had enough. Sanji had left from the start of the weekend without telling anyone where he was going.

Just as he was thinking this while wiping the windows someone approached him. "Hey, marimo meat us in the bar"

"What? Why?"

"Just be there before lunch hour" scowled Sanji.

"Hey, wait"

Sanji stopped walking but didn't turn around to face Zoro. Zoro pulled the hem of the t-shirt wiping away the sweat from his face. "Something wrong?"

"What?" Sanji turned to scowl at Zoro.

"Well, you look like your going to smash someone's face in"

Sanji hated that Zoro was really perspective. "I'm going to smash your face in, if you attempt to get in my business again"

"Whatever, eyebrow" Zoro cursed himself for being concerned with the damn blonde.

"I don't have time for this, meat us in the bar and don't get lost"

*****

Zoro didn't expect the cheers he received when he entered the bar. Sanji might have explained something because everyone was disappointed with him the day before. Zoro looked around Nami and Robin were having a serious discussion in a table in the corner while Franky and another guy with a shockingly long nose sat at the bar. He headed to the bar shaking hands with the guys and introductions were made.

"Zoro, Ussop, was once part of our base"

"Why did you leave?"

"Got himself hitched just like me" laughed Franky.

"Sadly, we fell in love" chuckled Ussop.

"He's a weapon inventor; he's come to make us the ultimate weapon for our enemies"

Zoro was impressed. Ussop didn't look that tough but being an inventor makes it easier to understand his importance to the mission. Ussop embarrassed said, "You're one to talk, you're a Cyborg"

"WHAT?" Zoro looked over at Franky.

"Yeah, everyone is unique here remember?!" he laughed, demonstrating his weapons to Zoro. Zoro looked over his shoulders," and the girls?"

"Nami is extremely talented in navigations and planning and my wife Robin is a devil-fruit user" announced Franky proudly.

"Robin is your wife?"

"Yeah" sighed Franky ogling the raven from across the room. Zoro yelped, someone pinched his butt! He turned to see a hand sticking out of his back, "What the.."

Everyone laughed and the hand at his back pointed towards Robin and he saw her smirk slyly. When he realized that it was her devil-fruit power he blushed and said, "Get a hold of your wife there, Franky"

"You should've seen her when she squeezed my balls to get me to join this base" laughed Franky. Ussop choked on his water and Zoro laughed loudly.

"Franky hand me a drink"

"No drinks before lunch, marimo" came a shout from behind the bar.

"Hey, shit cook, what the hell are you doing back there" called out Zoro.

"I'm cooking for you idiots and Robin-chan and my Nami-swan~"

Zoro went to the back and found Sanji facing the other way cutting up vegetables while something was boiling farther to his left on the oven. Zoro leaned over Sanji to look at what he's doing.

"What the hell marimo, get off me"

"Smells good"

"Of course it smells good it's my cooking, shit head"

"No I mean you" Zoro nuzzled Sanji's nape.

Sanji grumbled something but Zoro only caught 'all of a sudden' and 'marimo'. Sanji had spent a whole day with different girls but none made him feel this way. He wanted a break to feel good about himself. He only ended up being miserable and almost admitted to himself that he had missed the marimo.

"Hey get out of here your distracting me" groaned Sanji putting down the knife.

"Good to know", smirked Zoro and continued towards Sanji's earlobe and ran his tongue against the back. Sanji gasped slightly bending over balancing himself on his hands against the table as Zoro slipped his arms around his waist. Zoro continued down to his shoulder and bit down slightly receiving a shudder from Sanji who was panting by now. Zoro ran his hand up and down Sanji's rib to his hip bone leaving a trail of heat behind. Sanji was confused at the intense heat he was feeling. Zoro went back up sucking and nipping at Sanji's jaw bringing a hand to his chin slowly turning Sanji's face towards him. Just as Zoro was about to kiss him they heard someone walk in. Sanji pushed back at Zoro and turned to find Robin smiling slyly at them. Zoro was now leaning on the table behind him holding back a grin.

"Robin-chan, nothing happened… it was an accident… umm do you need something?" he stammered blushing furiously.

"Don't worry your secret is safe" she smiled.

"What secret? There is no secret…this marimo… he's… he's a molesting pervert (hahaha I had to add this:p)" he was getting desperate now.

"Hey you were willing!" growled Zoro.

Sanji blushed deeper and Robin laughed. She then quieted down and said, "Anyway they have all arrived Sanji"

"Yeah, um, it's not ready yet I just gotta let it simmer for a while"

"Why don't you two come sit with us and then you could get it when your ready Sanji"

"Good idea"

Zoro kissed Sanji's cheeks and walked passed Robin leaving the blonde dumbfounded and blushing upon Robin's knowing smile. They walked to the front of the bar to find chopper running towards Zoro and jumping up to hug him.

Sanji thought to himself that he could not possibly get used to the image of the strong swordsman getting along with the young doctor. It almost looked like they were brothers. Chopper admired Zoro and looked up to him everyone could see that and Zoro surprisingly was very protective of the little kid. Sanji wanted Zoro to look like a bad person but every time he almost believes it Zoro goes and does something good or respectable.

Zoro patted Chopper's head and looked up to the sound of the General calling him. Three people entered the bar. The General was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, shorts and slippers. Recognition appeared into Zoro's face. What he recognized mostly was the straw-hat on the General's head which replaced the military hat they always had on.

"Straw-hat!" he whispered eyes widening.

**I'm sorry this was really late uni just started and u know how busy it gets u:$ I'm trying to get through the writer's block phase.. alright from the reviews I got I'm assuming u only want the ff longer if it has a good plot .. Im not sure I can keep up a really good plot to 20 chaps I don't want u guys to get disappointed .. I'll keep it up as much as I can .. but i got two good new ff plots I'm hoping to post for u guyz soon hope u'll like them…. Plz review:)**


	9. Shocking Surprizes

**Disclaimer: i do not own one piece. i would like to own Zoro though(e)*_***

Luffy grinned widely at Zoro he was enjoying the reaction he was getting. Everyone in the room turned to look at the stunned swordsman.

"Oh my God, Luffy!" gawked Zoro.

Then to everyone's surprise Luffy extended his arms grabbing onto Zoro and snapping back onto him knocking out Zoro's breath before he kissed him full on his lips. Everyone's jaws dropped as they watched Zoro responding enthusiastically and slipping his hands into Luffy's shirt making Luffy moan loudly. Sanji's cigarette fell from his lips, _what the hell is going on! _

"Na, Zoro, it's been a long time, and your kissing has gotten a lot better" said Luffy grinning widely.

"What the hell Luffy why didn't you tell me?"

"What's going on?" asked Nami frustrated that no one seems to need to explain this bizarre meeting.

"Luffy and Zoro used to go to school together" said Robin.

"What? How do you know that?" said Ussop.

"I got my sources"

"That doesn't explain the kiss" grumbled Sanji.

After a few minutes exchange Zoro looked over Luffy's shoulder. The raven behind Luffy looked a lot like him. There is no mistaking it. It is shirtless, cowboy hat with a tattoo on the back Ace. "I didn't recognize you guys, Luffy without your straw-hat and you… with your clothes on" finished Zoro uncomfortably.

_Ace…Oh shit!_ Zoro stepped back and Ace's smirk widened.

"It's been a long time, Zoro" said Ace walking towards Zoro as he backed up.

"Not long enough" said Zoro looking around for something to block Ace's approach.

"Oh come on, didn't you miss us"

"There is no us, Ace, I thought you would have gotten over this by now" growled Zoro, "this is ridiculous"

"It's not fair, why does Luffy get a kiss and I don't" Ace pouted but didn't stop his pursuit.

Everyone was watching the scene in confusion as Ace prowled towards Zoro and Zoro looked like a scared little mouse. A scene to behold. Smoker learned to ignore his boyfriend's assaults to other people. Ace was Ace and he loved him the way he is instead having a laugh when someone else was put in the place he was before they became a couple.

Zoro grabbed Sanji in front of him, "Take him" and then he thought the best of it. "Or you know what no…" Robin laughed knowingly.

"Take him" he said shoving Luffy onto Ace, "You like it kinky right? What's more kinky than having it be your brother, huh, huh!"

Zoro was now backed up against the wall, no way to run. "_You_ are kinky" purred Ace placing a hand on the wall next to Zoro's head.

"What's so kinky about me, I'm mean and boring" growled Zoro and because he was desperate he said, "Robin has extra hands, that's kinky"

"Oi" protested Franky and Robin giggled.

"Are you serious? If you have that much power and talent swinging a sword in your mouth and even talking clearly through it …I can only imagine the things you could do with you mouth somewhere else" purred Ace as he took Zoro's hands and maneuvered it back to place it on his crotch. Zoro went white. Some of the audience gasped in surprise while others held back laughter.

"HeHeHeHeHe, Ace let him go" laughed Luffy.

Sanji felt like his eyes were going to pop out. He didn't know why he had mixed emotions right now. He felt rage, shock and from the last words out of Ace's mouth he felt embarrassed at the heat that spread through him.

"Smoker get your boyfriend away from me" yelled Zoro.

Smoker laughed but obliged carrying Ace away from Zoro and sitting further away from him at the table locking Ace in a tight grip against him. Zoro pushed off of the wall grumbling and cursing.

"Let me guess Ace was at the same school?" asked Nami.

"Hehehe yeah and he used to beg Zoro to be his boyfriend because Zoro was the strongest in school and Ace wasn't used to being rejected" said Luffy.

Zoro next to chopper and Luffy and across from Sanji. "Sanji, meat!" yelled Luffy and when the food was served everyone started eating immediately. Zoro looked at Sanji now worried because he hasn't said a word ever since the kitchen incident. Even when everyone chatted and laughed throughout dinner Zoro did not hear anything. He was watching Sanji trying to make eye contact but Sanji just kept his head down eating silently.

When food was being put away Luffy, chopper, Ussop and Franky were dancing and singing on the bar as Nami and Robin watched laughing hysterically. Zoro moved away from Ace and Smoker who were making out by now and went back where Sanji was.

"What do you want marimo?!" muttered Sanji putting away the dish he just washed ad grabbed another one.

"Do you want help?"

"I guess"

Zoro grabbed a towel and started to dry the plates handed to him. Zoro spared a glance at Sanji. Sanji was puffing at his cigarette furiously. Zoro didn't know what to do, he shifted uncomfortably.

"Sanji.."

"Don't" snapped Sanji.

Zoro didn't know what's going on in Sanji's mind but he kept quiet.

Day quickly turned to night and after laughing, singing, dancing and arguing. Plus the extensive amount of drinks everyone was ready for a good night sleep. Enough to keep them going tomorrow to serve for the greater good.

*****

Just as Sanji finished showering and wearing his sweat pants he saw something move out on the fields from his window. He approached the window looking out and saw that it was the same mysterious figure from four nights ago. This silhouette hunted him in his dreams ever since. Sanji hurried out to find out who it was ignoring the cold wind that hit his bare chest. He headed towards the figure and when he was in hearing distance he slowed down so he won't make a lot of sound. He peaked from around a tree to find the person back was to him. A very wide, sweaty tanned back which looked very familiar.

"I know your there" said the figure slightly out of breath when he stopped swinging the shiny metals, which Sanji could see were swords.

**So two chapters for you guyz as an apology for the delay:$ .. Would love some reviews plzzzzzzzzzz:) **


	10. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece. Maybe i should get married to Oda and then i will own it mwahahah (e):p**

"I know your there"

"Zoro?" Sanji stepped out of his hiding place gawking in surprise, "W-what are you doing? And in this time of night?"

"Training" answered Zoro in a bored tone.

"You have that tomorrow morning"

"That's physical training"

"And what are you doing now?"

Zoro turned to look at Sanji. He looked him from top to bottom ignoring the heat that spread through him when he admired Sanji's lean physique. The sweat pant that was hanging very low on Sanji's hip made him forget his words. When he looked back up at Sanji he realized that he was waiting for his answer. "Sword training and meditating" he said trying to hide his embarrassment by frowning at Sanji.

Sanji paused wanting to talk somehow, but the fact that they were both half naked made him a little uncomfortable and so turned to leave, which made Zoro even more confused at the cook's attitude since lunch.

"Hey cook!"

"mm?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he couldn't help himself it just slipped out.

He saw it. He saw the widening of Sanji's eyes, the crazy look in it , the fists tightening and the sudden rage that shook his body before the cook ran towards him and tackled him on to the floor. The breath was knocked out of him by the sudden contact but he fought back. Blows were thrown around but when Zoro locked both of Sanji's hands above his head and trapped his legs under his, he looked into Sanji's eyes. "what's wrong with you?!" growled Zoro.

That's what's pissing me off!" spat Sanji, "the fact that your out and making yourself innocent!". Sanji struggled under Zoro's weight but there was no use.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" yelled Zoro, obvious confusion crossing his face.

"Luffy!" yelled Sanji. Zoro's eyes widened when he realized what Sanji's trying to say. "Straight as a rod!" he said searching Sanji's eyes to confirm his assumption. _Sanji's jealous! Sanji's jealous and he thinks that I'm.._

"I'm not a play-thing especially not to you" whispered Sanji, avoiding Zoro's piercing eyes and turning to look to the other side.

Zoro pushed upright up-right and went to sit on a bench.

Sanji didn't know what that reaction meant. He sat up but he couldn't bring himself to stand. He looked at Zoro and waited. _Fuck! Why did I have to say something like that!_

Just as Sanji lost hope Zoro ever answering he heard him sigh deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair in what looked like frustration. Zoro then spoke in a quiet voice, "I… fuck! … I'm in love with you, dammit"

Sanji's eyes widened and Zoro dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry I … I shouldn't have said that" muttered Zoro, "but you keep making me the bad guy and .."

To Zoro's utter surprise Sanji stood up, walked to him and the next thing he knew Sanji had straddled him and had his hands through his hair pulling him into a kiss. Sanji gasped and Zoro shuddered immediately pushing his tongue into Sanji's mouth. A kiss with this man was all breathless nerves because never in his life has he wanted anyone like he wanted Sanji. They fought, tasted and teased. Sanji was making Zoro crazy with his hands which were wondering his naked skin, his broad back and then traveling to tour his chest scratching lightly at his firm abs. And then Sanji thrust his hip onto Zoro's who groaned squeezing Sanji's hip in warning. "Thought you were straight" smirked Zoro words forming in between their kisses. Sanji apparently did not get the warning and thrust again making Zoro break their kiss and groan loudly. Zoro stopped Sanji's pursuit to continue.

"Sanji" panted Zoro, "S-stop I-I … we c-can't"

Sanji who was out of breath too and flushing deeply (Zoro couldn't help noticing how adorable he looked like this) looked confused.

"Sanji, trust me, your not ready" said Zoro, caressing Sanji's face which was increasingly exercising an embarrassed expression. "Sanji, I want you, but not like this…" and to Sanji's surprise Zoro blushed looking down at his hand as he said, "I want it to be special".

Sanji just gawked at Zoro for a moment then he smiled softly even though Zoro wasn't looking at him and burying his face into Zoro's neck closing his eyes at the warmth Zoro was emitting.

"Why me?" asked Sanji.

"I don't know why the fuck it was you! All you cause me is hell!" grumbled Zoro.

"See obviously that's not true" laughed Sanji.

"Yeah, you made me fall in love with you and I'm sure you'll end up breaking it" huffed Zoro.

Sanji placed his hand on Zoro's heart rubbing his finger lightly over it. Zoro sighed and put his arms around Sanji content to have him just lay in his arms. It was not long until Zoro heard Sanji's breath even out that he knew he had fallen asleep. It was obvious to Zoro that Sanji had trouble sleeping so instead of waking him up, he carried him to his room.

When he pulled the covers and set him on his bed Sanji wouldn't let go of him. Zoro looked up at Sanji's face and found that he had opened his eyes.

"Stay" whispered Sanji. Zoro found that he couldn't oblige otherwise. So he lay down on the bed and Sanji immediately scooted closer resting his head on Zoro's chest and wrapping his arms around him. Zoro pulled up the covers and wondered if Sanji was really conscious. Sanji fell asleep at the soft pounding of Zoro's heart happy to know Zoro was not the man he thought he was but actually an honest guy.

*****

Zoro didn't know when he had slept but he was awakened a little later by a sound in the hall. He looked down at Sanji seeing if he had heard the sound but found him deep in his sleep. He untangled Sanji's legs from his waist kissed his forehead then rose out of bed. _The damn cook is a distraction!_

Something hit him at the back of his head and he saw the room spinning and then darkness…

**I was side-tracked:$ .. just bought me a new car I got carried away with it and I was given a new project, I have to design a fashion show and sooo… im really sorry I took so long .. seeing as I have three big projects for the semester I might not update every weekend but I WILL try for you guys (I can write in my photography class:p i mean who cares! Right suppahh?) ..oohh and btw u guys my friend supahh had put up a link in the review page look at her illustrations on this fic they're adorable i'll put up more on my profile in time.. anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and review plzXD  
**


	11. Kidnap?

**That was mean wasn't it? =p I'm sorry =$ I updated as soon as I could… felt guilty -_- … so here it goes…**

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece. I worship one piece *_*

The sound of dripping water reached his ears when he slowly gained consciousness. Zoro groaned at the pain that was definitely caused by the blow at the back of his head.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a dimmed room and when he looked up anger burned inside him.

Zoro's arms were tied up the same way Sanji was. Over their heads. Though Zoro had chains on his hands, Sanji had chains on his feet and just ropes tying his hands. But Sanji there three feet away from Zoro unconscious, head bowed and blonde hair covering his face made him look helpless and Zoro feel useless.

"Sanji" called out Zoro but not too loud in case the attacker was outside the door. When Sanji didn't make a move to confirm that he heard he called out again.

Sanji shifted, cursed then looked up at Zoro. His eyes widened when he noticed the chains then looked at his own condition. He attempted to break out of them by shaking , pulling and finally thrashing around but he stopped at the shake of Zoro's head. _Obviously he tried that!_

"What the fuck is going on?" hissed Sanji looking around the empty room. There were no chairs, desks or even windows. There was only one light that was shined on them and the chains they were tied with hanging from the ceiling.

"I don't know" frowned Zoro, then turned towards the door, "Someone's coming"

Sanji tried to turn around and look at the person entering but he couldn't.

"Who is it?" he whispered to Zoro finally giving up to his original position facing Zoro. "Can't tell he's wearing a mask" grumbled Zoro.

"I assure you, Mr. Roronua, does not know me even without a mask, but you might" the said masked man pointed out, "So, I will keep out of your line of view"

"Bastard! Why are you keeping us here? Who are you working for?" protested Sanji.

"Who's in chains here? I'm asking the questions" said the masked man.

"What is it that you want from us? Skip the fore-play will ya?!" announced Zoro way too calm to Sanji's content.

"I want to know why you were in the restricted base the beginning of this week"

"The tournament obviously" said Zoro firmly.

"I was there for my cooking aid" grinned Sanji.

"What were you really there for?" sneered the masked man.

"Are you deaf we already answered that question" said Sanji, and that earned him a powerful smack at the side of his face before he was pulled against the masked man to be asked the question again in a frightening growl.

Sanji licked the blood from the side of his lip grinning even wider than earlier and said, "like I said I helped the staff with the cooking, I was needed seeing as I am the best chief in all blue".

Zoro's chest swelled with pride at his lover's bravery. _They were lovers now weren't they?_

Sanji is almost as strong as he is and Zoro liked that they were equals because they understood each other more than they let on.

The masked man pushed Sanji aside and proceeded to ask Zoro the same question.

"I heard there was a promising opponent so I insisted on going"

SMACK!

Zoro flexed his jaw checking if the blow had done anything permanent to his face.

He earned another blow at the disgusted look he sent the masked man. As if this wasn't enough he spat the blood in his mouth at the masked man's foot. When he saw the man's hand clench he smirked, satisfied to know he had an effect on the bastard.

The man stormed off but five men came in instead and grabbed Zoro, blindfolded him, before taking him to another room.

He was beaten to force answers from him and forced under icy cold water, but Zoro did not give them the answers they wanted.

He was then brought back in a condition that caused Sanji to gasp in mortification. Meanwhile Zoro grinned widely into the masked man's face infuriating him further.

But to Zoro's disappointment the masked man immediately rubbed his chin thoughtfully then said, "Am I mistaken or did I see an emotion pass between you two"

Zoro stiffened but did not show any emotion on his face.

"Hmmm" he moved close behind Sanji watching Zoro as he did so. He crept a hand around Sanji's waist (who tried to move away) and grabbed Sanji's chin forcing him to turn his face to the side. Zoro's jaw clenched. The masked man kissed the corner of Sanji's mouth and Zoro growled.

"Ahhh! So I'm right" said the masked man.

"Let him go!" hissed Zoro.

"Let's make a deal… you tell me what I want and I'll stop" said the masked man, obviously enjoying Zoro's suffering. Sanji shook his head. Zoro knew what he wanted to know. Knew he wanted their plans of attack against the restricted base. Sanji was making a sacrifice, but he couldn't let him do that and he couldn't betray Luffy either. He watched tortured as his Sanji was being kissed, licked and touched by this creep. His teeth were clenched so hard that they should have broken by now. When he saw the masked man's fingers disappear into Sanji's pant he lost it. With a thunderous shout Zoro broke the chains from it's place at the ceiling and attacked the masked man. He had already landed a few blows before he was blinded from a dozen lights…

**I know I know … I'm sorry didn't mean to cut it off like this.. I just didn't know how to finish it soo I promise for an early update if I don't have a lot of work to do n_n**

**Again ppl I don't edit I'm too lazy to sorry=$ Trust me you don't want to wait for a perfectly edited work cuz for an update you'll be waiting a year … I do enjoy editing 4 ppl but I hate editing my own work**

**And ppl who are waiting for Royal Flush I'm deeply sorry I can't juggle two stories in a time like this .. but I'll try and make the story read for continues updates when I finish military academy .. which is soon .. im hoping=p **

**Thank you very much for your support your review always make it worthwhile =)**


	12. Sensitive Demon

**AM ALIVE! (probably am dead to you:'( I understand I've been gone for too long)**

**I. Am. Really. Sorry… Writer's block plus freakin uni… ughh.. believe me I love writing these stories I just went through unbelievable amount of work:(**

"_Let's make a deal… you tell me what I want and I'll stop" said the masked man, obviously enjoying Zoro's suffering. Sanji shook his head. Zoro knew what he wanted to know. Knew he wanted their plans of attack against the restricted base. Sanji was making a sacrifice, but he couldn't let him do that and he couldn't betray Luffy either. He watched tortured as his Sanji was being kissed, licked and touched by this creep. His teeth were clenched so hard that they should have broken by now. When he saw the masked man's fingers disappear into Sanji's pant he lost it. With a thunderous shout Zoro broke the chains from it's place at the ceiling and attacked the masked man. He had already landed a few blows before he was blinded from a dozen lights…_

The lights blinded him and he realized there were other people now, lots of them. He was suddenly yanked off of the masked man who was laughing hysterically which made Zoro want to attack him again.

"Wow, wow, calm down tiger" said the familiar voice of the person restraining him.

"Ace?" Zoro stopped jerking and turned to confirm his suspicion, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Ace smirked and nodded his head towards the masked man who was now standing with the mask off. He was pulling his flaming red hair upwards into spikes as the mask has flattened it. The man was quiet tall with – Zoro raised a brow – eyeliner and lipstick the color of his hair.

"Kidd? And since when do you wear makeup?"

"Believe me" he smirked, "it wasn't my idea"

"Actually it was mine but its necessary" said another familiar voice coming from behind the blinding lights. Zoro squinted as the man walked over. He made out prints and panda ears at the top of the man's head… no way.

"Law?" exclaimed Zoro,"What the hell is going on? What are you talking about, dammit! Sanji! What happened to Sanji?"

Zoro turned around towards where Sanji was tied up and found that the chains were off him and he was stretching out smirking at Zoro. Sanji was enjoying the confused look on Zoro's face. "What are you smirkin' at ero cook?" Zoro did not like that Sanji was in this too.

"Calm down, hot stuff, you passed! Although you'r e even hotter when you're angry" snickered Ace leaning against the wall.

"What?"

"See this was a-" but Kidd was cut off by Zoro –

"No, not you I can't fuckin' talk to you right now" growled Zoro. Kidd scowled confused on why Zoro was suddenly angry at him, but when he looked at Ace he saw his eyes flicker towards Sanji then his head bent. He looked towards Sanji to find the man's eyes looking at the other end of the room but the blush that was creeping onto his face gave away the "situation".

"Okay, well, I'll explain" hesitated Law forcing himself to look away from Sanji, "This is a test the Military gives to recruits, which of whom did not sign up, up from the beginning and go through the given years to be ranked and awarded orderly. We do this to ensure loyalty no matter what, it's the final test and tomorrow Zoro there will be a ceremony where you will be awarded with your deserved rank. Easy? Clear?"

"Crystal", Zoro found himself walking towards the blinding lights and out the door.

"So, Sanji found a girlfriend, oops oh wait, a _boyfriend_!" sneered Kidd, winking at Sanji's flaming face.

"No I don't! The moss-head? As if!" shrieked Sanji.

Now the whole room was filled with snickers and whispers. Sanji clenched his fist growling as he started to walk out the door.

"Oh common I'll do him" purred Ace, "The question is where?"

"Yeah me too" called out Law after Sanji, which earned him a glare from Kidd.

"I'll leave you two love birds my baby's waiting", grinned Ace prancing out the door.

Zoro knew that someone came into the room, he just didn't feel like showing it so he lay still on the bed looking at the ceiling. He knew it was Sanji who had entered the room. He knew that he wanted to talk. He didn't. Sanji came into view, fidgeting awkwardly. Sanji cleared his throat.

"What?" growled Zoro.

"What are you so grumpy for, asshole!" snapped Sanji.

"None of your business, ero cook!"

"Only a girl does dramatic exists like that!"

Zoro sighed, "I'm not in the mood, cook"

Sanji felt like he was slapped on the face. This isn't normal for Zoro to avoid a fight or even an argument with him. Seems like this whole thing really got to him.

"A-Are you mad?"

".."

"Look, you know I wasn't allowed to tell you about this, it's standard procedure, and quiet frankly I didn't think that you'll be ashamed or angry or whatever you are feeling now" Sanji looked at Zoro expectantly.

"I'm not mad, well at least not about that"

"Then what" whispered Sanji coming closer and sitting on the bed looking down into Zoro's eyes. Zoro sighed in frustration avoiding Sanji's eyes.

"It's – it's the way Kidd touched you"

"What that's ridiculous!" but even when he said that Sanji blushed biting his bottom lip keeping himself from giggling for god's sake.

"It's the thought of that actually happening to you, of more happening to you" Zoro gritted his teeth now staring stonily into Sanji's eyes, "I can't bare the thought it felt like my insides was being ripped apart"

Sanji couldn't believe that this strong unbeatable demon could be so open with his feeling, could have so much feelings for him. It's been a week and a half since the first time he had met Zoro and he was falling.. he was already falling so madly for this man. He never thought that he would fall for any man, he was a womanizer, but the thought of Zoro and the realization of him being a man did not change the way he felt about him. Zoro was being so serious with him but he could not confess, at least not now. He smirked evily and Zoro frowned at the sudden change in Sanji's expression.

"Marimo?" Sanji purred climbing over Zoro and straddling him, "are you saying all this to get something from me? Cuz you know, you just have to ask"

"I don't get you cook, sometimes it feels like I'm a disease you look upon disgustingly and other times you're like thisss.. hah.. shit" Zoro groaned gripping Sanji's hip still.

"Yeah, well marimo, not everyone wants to advertise their relationships" Sanji leaned down and took Zoro's earrings into his mouth tugging at them with his teeth.

"Sanji what are you after?" Zoro hissed at the sensation, the slightest touch out of Sanji drives him crazy.

"What?" Sanji bolted up frowning.

"You don't want us to advertise then what do you want from me? You want to fuck? You've got all those women you swoon all over, and frankly I don't want to be your play-thing, too.. what do you want Sanji?"

Sanji was about to kick the marimo's ass at the word fuck but then he registered what Zoro was trying to say.

"Zoro, you already know I have feelings for you, it's going to take time for me to know if it's the 'L' word and I'm not comfortable being with a guy in-front of everyone just yet especially cuz I don't know my exact whole feelings about you right now"

"The 'L' word, so mature Sanji and you're fuckin' comfortable jumping a man right now" Zoro pointed out.

"Oh you like it"

"Yeah, just not like this" Zoro frowned lost in thought.

Sanji sighed making himself comfortable on Zoro laying his head on Zoro's chest.

"How do you know Kidd and Law?"

"Boot camp"

Sanji couldn't sleep not until Zoro shifted slightly laying his hand on Sanji's head brushing it softly. That comforted Sanji somehow- _Zoro won't be brushing his hair if he was that mad at him right?_- and before he knew it he was snoring softly listening to Zoro's healthy heart beat.

**Hope you liked it.. Should I bring more of Ace's stupid kinkiness:p I enjoy writing them (a)!**

**Zoro will be awarded, can anyone guess his ranking? Anyways I'll update hopefully more frequently I'll finish this story then take my time on Royal Flush cuz am planning on makin it a much bigger deal than 6 chapters like I first planned…**

**It's been so long I know but am hoping for reviews they make my day and speed my updates;)**


	13. Party Pooper

**Whaaaaaat whaaaaaa two updates in a short amount of time I must have been given steroids or some kinda booster:D I hope you like the chapter after a lot of time staring at a blank page for hours I finally figured out which direction I'd like it to go and as for the earlier chapter I chose to have the kidnap as a test soo things won't get complicated and the focus is on Zoro and Sanji's relationship:) oh I think this would have the last of Ace's kinkiness:( I know I know .. I will have him in Royal Flush too though XD**

**To all the people who waited for so long for this story your awesome I luv u guyz and am really sorry things have been hectic with uni.. I hope I end this story to your liking and yes the next chapter is the last one and I think that it'll be longer consider it an apology n_n**

Sanji woke up feeling warm and very naked. Naked skin against naked skin under him. He slowly raised his head to find Zoro wide awake looking at him. He felt his face rapidly light up in flames.

"Umm.. marimo.. w-why am I naked?" He stammered.

"Your clothes were wet it didn't seem comfortable and It bothered me" he smirked.

"Oh, so last night you reject my advances and now you're getting me naked?" he raised a brow trying to cover his embarrassment.

"You know", Zoro moved his hand from Sanji's back going lower, "I like to study my subject before my actual mission"

Sanji yelped eyes widening as he felt his butt cheeks being cupped into Zoro's large hands and kneaded.

"Hmm.. seems like something else is begging for attention" Zoro sneered at Sanji as realization of what Zoro meant caused him to blush deeper scarlet. He collected himself and shot up away from Zoro clutching the blanket to cover his waist down.

"Up soldier I'm not letting you off the hook, you're still my cadet and you have to train before your ceremony!" barked Sanji frowning at how much Zoro affected him.

"Yes, sir" smirked Zoro standing proudly in his nakedness pecking Sanji before he went for the showers.

"623.. 624.. 625.." counted Sanji standing over Zoro who was the only one able to continue push-ups out of the 34 cadets now trying to catch their breaths on the benches.

"So hottie is still at it?", Zoro groaned in frustration at the purring that obviously came from Ace.

"Don't distract him, Ace, I'm expecting a 1000 pushups from him today and I'm only cutting it because he has a ceremony at the afternoon" huffed Sanji leaning against the building continuing the count as he watched Zoro a few feet away.

Ace grinned prowling towards Zoro. "My, Sanji, that wasn't distraction.. _this_ is distraction", Ace lowered himself onto Zoro's back causing the swordsman to groan at the added weight, but his rhythm did not change. Zoro's movement was as steady and confident as before, which caused Sanji to gawk in admiration. Then Ace directed his attention onto Zoro's neck and ear licking and nipping attentively.

"Cook get 'em off me!" growled Zoro.

"Oh, actually I'm curious to see if you can continue with a little 'distraction'.. 699.. 700"

"So, you can still go on.. impressive.. maybe I'll just get to the point". Ace moved his hand from Zoro's hip around to Zoro's front and lower disappearing into Zoro's pant.

"F-fuck!" Zoro held himself up not sure he can lower himself with Ace's hand on his junk, "Get the fuck off me, Ace!". Ace only grinned and wittingly squeezed Zoro causing the swordsman to fall on his face. Before Zoro could kick his ass, Ace was kicked so hard he flew yards away connecting into the next building causing a huge dent on the wall. Zoro was suddenly yanked to his feet from the back of his collar by Sanji and then dragged away by his ear.

"Ow cook, it's not my fault by the way" muttered Zoro feeling like a kid being punished by his parent.

"Shut up and go change for the ceremony!" grounded Sanji.

"Party pooper!" pouted Ace.

"Shut the fuck up you horny hormonal teenager!"

"Yeah, very mature Sanji" leered Ace. There was something about seeing Sanji jealous that makes this whole game with Zoro even more exciting than highschool.

"Good afternoon. Thank you all for coming. I am as most of you already know am Officer Smoker, It's good to be with you this afternoon and it's great to see what an incredible turnout there is in recognition of our fellow soldier.

First let me acknowledge the distinguished leaders of the Army, General Luffy who will be presenting the award, as well as representatives from the other services.

Today is a very special day as we celebrate Roronua Zoro's promotion to Luitenant General. This soldier has showed us power, intelligence and most importantly loyalty throughout the few weeks he has been with us. We are proud to have him amongst our team frankly, no one would wanna go against a thrashing demon like him" pointed out Smoker the crowd laughed nodding jokingly. " would Roronua Zoro come up here please, General Luffy would you do the honors"

Zoro was awarded with three stars attached to each of his shoulders to prove his ranking. There was something said and the ceremony was over for Zoro to be led to the party going on where the tables full of people in front of the stage were. People stood to get drinks and food from the buffet after congratulating Zoro.

Zoro went through a lot of nods, hand-shakes, and verbal congratulations until he got to his circle of friends. He was knocked out by Luffy now in his normal open personality hanging onto him, "HEHEHE Zoro I knew you would be second in command your strong like me!"

"You decided, idiot!" smiled Zoro hugging Luffy back.

"HEHEHE oh that's right but it wasn't only my vote six other people agreed with me, that's all of us!" Luffy let go grinning widely at Zoro.

"Superrr! I knew you were good the first day you entered my bar, bro!" Franky jumped out of the table giving Zoro a hug and handing him a bottle of beer. Zoro clinked his bottle with Franky's grinning at the blue haired cyborg gratefully. Chopper hugged Zoro's waist head buried in Zoro's chest as Zoro patted his head smiling softly down at the boy. Ussop stood up nose high as he hugged Zoro and patted his shoulder like a proud dad he said, "yeah, Zoro I was captain of the marine before and I would have made you my commander too".

"Woooow really Ussop I thought you only worked with us?" exclaimed Luffy and Chopper eyes twinkling in admiration. Nami kissed Zoro on the cheek smirking as she saw Zoro look over to Sanji who stood up awkwardly. Zoro smiled stepping forward, but he didn't expect the step back from Sanji. His smile faded replaced by I confused frown. Sanji awkwardly smiled, "Congratulations, marimo".

Zoro clenched his jaw toke a deep breath then he raised his head and muttered a "Yeah, thanks" before he directed his attention to Robin who stood up to congratulate him. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Give him time, Zoro, he's stubborn just like you". When she pulled back he shook his head at her, she shrugged and sighed placing a hand at his heart and said, "for the sake of this, bashido-san".

The party went on and on and Zoro drank bottle after bottle of any alcohol he got his hands on. He finally got tired of all the people who kept coming up to congratulate him so he went to sit at the table at the very end which was thankfully empty. He stared at the floor. He was just tired of following Sanji with his eyes, but it didn't help much. Sanji's already imprinted in his brain. He has memorized every inch of him and he could see him in his mind as if he were really in-front of him. Two black very familiar boots came into view, the last pair he wanted to face. Their owner's that is.

"Zoro?"

Zoro rubbed his face sighing. He was frustrated, irritated and just plain tired.

"You're drunk?" exclaimed Sanji but when he didn't get a reply he muttered, "I just didn't think it was possible"

".."

"Look I'm sorry I got nervous and ..." He gasped when Zoro finally raised his head and looked at him. It's not that his eyes were blood shot red. It was because there was pain and this dark pool of sadness deep inside them that he was trying to hide with his usual blank emotionless and bored eyes he has in public.

"I'm leaving"

"… W-what? Why? Where?" The first word in a whisper the next two each in a higher pitch.

Zoro looked like he was considering his next words, but he didn't say anything. He stood up walked over to Sanji. He stood their spreading heat all over Sanji who realized Zoro was trying to memorize his features as eyes lingered longer every once in a while at some part of his face, before he leaned closer a whisper of kiss was placed on his forehead that caused Sanji to choke on a lump in his throat.. and then he was left feeling cold and despite the party of people around him, abandoned.

**Zoro is Leaving! =o … Is that I cliff-hanger (a) oopsie:p haha am sorry need to keep you interested you understand.. promise I'll update soon but not if I don't get reviews that make me happy:D:D:D REVIEW PLZ**

**Can I get 100 reviews? *googoo eyes* doesn't my story deserve it *blink blink* ? .. pwease? Im messin with yajust would be great if it were to reach 100 for my first story:p**


	14. Melting Endings :

**Guess I don't deserve a 100 reviews:'( but still thanks for the reviews they were awesome! At least I got people who wait on this story and actually like it sincerelyXD It's ma BIRTHDAY! This is a present from me to you:D so hope u leave me a present below =p Finally this story is done, its almost 3000 words a guaranteed long and good reading:D hope you like the ending, I love cliché endings so expect one:p**

"Zoro, bro, hold up" called Franky as he sprinted towards Zoro who was heading towards the meeting room. Now that Zoro was of higher rank he is asked to attend meetings instead of just being updated by Sanji before his training.

"You need something?" asked Zoro concerned at Franky's face expression.

"I need to talk to you, man, I know you don't have time but give me 5 minutes.. It's about Sanji" spluttered Franky in between his huffing and puffing from his short sprint from the bar. Zoro raised a brow at the blue haired cyborg, "What about him?"

"Look, bro, Sanji wasn't in good mental or physical shape before you came here" explained Franky continuing louder when Zoro wanted to put in a word,"He received a letter from home four months ago, well actually he doesn't live in a home he lived in a restaurant, the letter informed him of the death of his foster father.."

Zoro frowned remembering how Sanji looked like when he first got here. Zoro fidgeted slightly annoyed that Sanji kept quiet about whatever Franky's trying to tell him. He knew something was wrong with the cook but he wanted him to feel comfortable to come and tell him whenever he was ready.

"He was devastated, but what hurt him most is that he had always dreamed of owning the restaurant his foster father owned and cherish his treasure and make the restaurant a success but", Franky rubbed at the back of his neck frowning at the ground before continuing, "his foster father had a lot of dept that they sold the restaurant to settle it without notifying Sanji about it"

"What are you trying to say, Franky?" it was a whisper but it was heard loud and clear.

"I'm trying to say that Sanji was left with no way of his dream coming true, he was a mess and no one thought that he could get through it and get on with his life" Franky walked towards Zoro putting a 'please-understand-and-do-whats-best' hand at Zoro's shoulder, "you changed him, you made it possible, he has changed and you know it don't push him back into that black hole again even we can't stand our heart breaking over him once again if he goes back there"

"Franky I know why you are doing this, I can't stand to see him like that, too. But it's not like am leaving forever I'm going for a mission"

"Yeah, but.."

"Franky,_ I_ am _not_ okay, I can't stay here when he's around"

"Where are you going?"

"Sanji, bro!" whispered Franky as Sanji came out of the kitchens heading for the meeting.

"I can't talk now, Franky, later?"

"Look" Franky grabbed Sanji and pulled him to the corner,"Zoro is going for a mission, it's.. it's very dangerous it's at the enemy's base he's going there to report anything he can see from the very edges of the base, look ever since I first started no one came back from this"

"But Zoro is strong there's no way.."

"No Sanji they'll torture him if they found him and because you know how stubborn he is they won't stop until he's ground beef"

"Franky I can't do anything about this.."

"No you can, you can, he's leaving because he can't stand staying here around you without knowing if you love him back"

"He told you that?"

"In his own words, yeah, Sanji, you have to do something"

"What should I do? Nothing will change his mind you know the marimo"

"Do you love him Sanji?"

Sanji nibbled at his lower lip as he looked into Franky's eyes. Franky watched Sanji go through God knows what in his brain before he grinned at the way Sanji's eyes widened slightly.

Zoro was just about to enter the meeting room when he was pushed against the wall. He frowned at the cook. "What the hell cook!"

"Zoro don't go"

"Why the hell not?"

"Don't play dumb with me marimo"

"Wow, who did that begging work on curly-brow"

"As if I'll beg you for anything moss head"

Zoro tried to read Sanji but gave up turning around and walking into the meeting room, trying to hide the hurt that must be visible in his face.

The meeting went on as they discussed everyone's position and most importantly Zoro's. Zoro was to watch any movement on sight and read their next actions. This was the last meeting until the attack. Nerves were wrecking and last minute decisions were made. Sanji's eyes never left Zoro across the table lost in thought. _'When did this happen? When did I fall for this idiot what does he have that Nami-swan or any other girl has? This guy is a demon in disguise or is it the other way around? He looks and talks tough, but what I see in his eyes are softer than snow and his touch is softer than silk even with rough calloused hands, what the hell! What am I saying? But it's true. The looks I catch him give me when he thought I wasn't looking were both hot and tender which causes my body to shiver confused whether to melt or feel restless. Whenever he's around or speaks my body's on full awareness but of a good kind. His name by itself causes my heart to quicken and even skips a beat when he says mine. Is that love?... I guess it is'_

Zoro was aware that Sanji's eyes were on him, but he couldn't figure out why? The cook usually avoids his gaze except when they were alone.

The meeting ended and everyone headed out, except for Zoro who apparently dozed off at the very end of the meeting and Sanji who was still staring. Zoro snored loudly and that shook the cook out of his daze. Sanji took out his box of cigarettes and with a shaky hand lit one. He then grabbed a pencil from the desk and threw it at the swordsman's head causing him to jerk forward almost falling out the chair.

"Again, what the hell cook?"

"Don't leave marimo!"

"Why the hell shouldn't I? Why should I stay here damn curly-brow? I have nothing here worth a crap and frankly I'll be helping out the most there!"

"Dammit, Zoro, because I love you.. that's _why_!" Zoro's heart fluttered at how Sanji had looked at him when he said those three words and how he's blushing fiercely now. Sanji marched fuming to walk out the door but a hand slammed the door shut and locked it from behind him. Sanji stood still glaring daggers at the hand that just rested there on the door now. Zoro leaned towards Sanji causing the blonde to lean back unconsciously into his warmth letting out a breathless sigh. Zoro buried his face into Sanji's neck making him shudder.

"Say that again, Sanji" he said in a low husky voice.

"N-no" Sanji shivered at the warm lips that moved against his neck as Zoro spoke, trying really hard not to drop the cigarette as he was losing control bit by bit.

"Sanji" Zoro moved to place his other hand on Sanji's hip lifting Sanji's uniform shirt from his pants and moving his hand under the shirt to caress the perfectly lean muscled chest of the cook who's started panting,"say that again sanji.. please.."

Zoro sucked on Sanji's most sensitive spot at his neck and Sanji moaned letting his head fall back on Zoro's shoulder. Zoro turned him a need to taste him overwhelmed him, he pulled him against him, then leaned in biting the end of Sanji's cigarette causing it to hiss in his mouth as he distinguished it before he dropped it on the floor and took Sanji's mouth. Soft and warm and lingering, it sent heat down to Sanji's toes and everywhere in between, and without even thinking he opened his mouth to him. Zoro reached back , slipping his hand in under Sanji's briefs to cup him and just as he entered his tongue into his mouth his finger slipped up inside Sanji immedietly finding his sweet spot… "I l-love you", moaned Sanji against Zoro's lips as a white surrender flag and as if a switch flipped in Zoro he moved his hand out of Sanji's pants to cup his bottom and pick him up. Sanji gasped at the change in Zoro's eyes. He was attentive and now it's plain lust. Zoro plucked him down on the meeting room table grinning as he parted Sanji's knees, tugging him to the edge of the table.

"Now you're all mine"

Sanji's eyes widened and he gasped, "Bastard".

"I love you, too" grinned Zoro revealing another demon side of him for Sanji to see.

Sanji yanked at Zoro's shirt buttons now unable to ignore his need as Zoro worked on Sanji's pants. Sanji reached up, pulling Zoro down on top of him as Zoro's hand slid into Sanji's pants and briefs. Sanji gasped, bucking his hips. No one had ever made him feel like this, like he was floating, just by looking at him. When he touched him, time simply stopped.

Zoro leaned over him to push up his shirt, and going to work on his nipples with his tongue and his teeth. Sanji moaned, his hands clumsy as he unsnapped Zoro's pants and shoved them down. Zoro kicked them off, and slowly pulled Sanji's down, kissing every inch of skin he exposed until he was panting for him.

"Dammit, Zoro, now" he demanded, half-sitting up to grab Zoro's shoulders.

Zoro groaned as he pulled sanji forward, lifting him slightly as he planted himself deep inside him, the sound alone making Sanji come. The sight of Sanji writhing under him made him loose control, and he just couldn't wait. Zoro ground into him, hard and fast, until Sanji wrapped his legs around Zoro's hips and sat up, sliding his arms around his neck.

Still inside him, Zoro lifted Sanji in his arms, and they fell together onto the nearest couch. "God, you feel good," Zoro panted, running his tongue along Sanji's ear. He lifted off him. "Turn over"

With a breathless laugh he complied, and with a slow slide Zoro mounted him from behind admiring Sanji's glorious physique. Zoro reached beneath Sanji to fondle his privates, and Sanji drew tight and shattered again spilling on the couch and Zoro's hand.

"Zoro" gasped Sanji, feeling every inch of Zoro as he continued his assault. His pace increased, and with a growl he emptied himself into Sanji. He collapsed to rest his head alongside Sanji's, his weight warm and welcome. "Definetly not leaving" groaned Zoro.

Whether it was lust, love or safety or some kind of mutual need, for that moment together they were perfect. They lay together for a long time, dozing, until Sanji finally lifted his head to look at Zoro, then apparently gave up and let it sink back onto the couch. "I can't believe we did it in the meeting room!"

Zoro chuckled making the whole couch vibrate. He shifted the two of them so he was on the bottom and Sanji sprawled across his body. He watched Sanji trace his scar with his fingers following them with soft butterfly kisses. So beautiful he was and in ways he didn't think Sanji realized. "A little longer, because outside in the real world you wouldn't let me do this in public" he kissed Sanji relishing the soft warmth of his mouth against his.

"No I won't allow it"

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Smoker was holding a defeated looking Ace in his arms as the others snickered at the whole situation. They were all listening in to Zoro and Sanji's heated session and Ace happened to walk by and when he knew who was in there he thrashed and lashed to get into the room and join them, but was held back by a jealous boyfriend.

"All of you are party poopers, it would have been hot, imagine Zoro and Sanji … and now me in between the two Zoro rockin' us both at once.. huh .. huh" Ace was drooling causing smoker to groan in disgust, "oh come on Smoke babe you can get on it, it could have been a four way, even hotter!"

Everyone ignored Ace, except when he announced that he was getting the whole footage from the security camera in the meeting room did everyone follow him, trying to get their hands on the tape first.

The day of the attack has come and all the soldiers are out on the field getting ready to move. Special weapons, food and other supplies were being loaded on the truck. Zoro stood with the circle of his close friends stuffing their suits with requirements and safely securing weapons if they had no powers themselves on their waist. Zoro sat shining his swords when he saw the cook coming over to the group they smiled at each other, but then Zoro turned away so that Sanji won't lash at him for looking like a love sick puppy eyeing him. Sanji greeted everyone giving them their - hopefully not - last big hugs. Zoro was suddenly grabbed and spun from the arms before Sanji jumped on to him securing his long legs around Zoro and kissed the man. Zoro widened his eyes in surprise just like everyone else as Sanji kept kissing him, he then melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sanji bringing him closer against him and kissing him passionately. He went in causing the blonde to moan loudly and him to groan which caused the onlookers to cheer and whistle at their grand show. Sanji finally pulled away from the kiss landing on the floor but still secured in Zoro's arm. He smiled up at the swordsman and Zoro grinned down his chest swelling of pride for having this gorgeous creature in his arms for everyone to see.

"Go onto no man's land knowing you have this when you come back"

"You love me?"

"Yes,sir"

"That's all I need to know baka cook"

"Hey Ace" grinned Sanji turning around in Zoro's arms but firmly keeping them in place around his waist, he faced Ace, "You know what you said about Zoro's ability of keeping a sword in his mouth being useful on something else?". Ace gawked knowing the answer that was going to come out of the cook's mouth.

"It's true, also try havin' a Greek God fuck you senseless once in a while just not mine" winked Sanji causing everyone to snicker at Ace's reaction. Zoro leered at Ace as he held the cook tighter nuzzling behind his ear.

"Fuck!" muttered Ace but then grinned at Sanji, "Well I guess I'll just have to see it for myself" he said as he took out a tape from his bag. Sanji's eyes widened, "Is that?"

Ace nodded and suddenly chaos was unleashed. Sanji was running after Ace around the field as everyone laughed at the scene.

**The End:) I sat for three days rewriting the ending.. wanted it to be perfect for you guysXD The battle is for your imagination.. Finally Sanji sees Zoro's worth oh I could die for him.. the lemon was a bit hard for me to write it's embarrassing too :$ It's not too detailed I intended it that way so go easy on me :s the ending very cliché again I love clichés and happily ever afters… **

**Thanks for everyone who have liked this story and supported me, gave me ideas and specified detailed they like which improved my understanding of wat u guys want and the reviews thanks a bunch .. I enjoyed writing this for you guys :D you guys are AWESOME!**

**Look out for Royal Flush it won't be soon but I'll make it good enough for you guys=)**

**It's my birthday so treat me with reviews XD**


End file.
